


i'll reach across the sea (will you find me on the shore?)

by laughs_in_distortion



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon Fills [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Dreams, Eyes, Ficlet, Flash Fic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, pretty sure servants of the eye cant have Archivist Dreams, slightly anyway, takes some place in s4-5, that wont stop the power of jonmartin tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughs_in_distortion/pseuds/laughs_in_distortion
Summary: He dreams of eyes like everyone else.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	i'll reach across the sea (will you find me on the shore?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3 Sentence Fic Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767157) by nea on dreamwidth. 



> Prompt was simply "Jon Sims/Martin Blackwood."

He finds him in his dreams, with far, _far_ too many eyes, unblinking and seeing into nothing and everything. 

"Oh, Jon," Martin whispers, slipping his lifeless hand into the warmth of his own palm and giving it a squeeze.

The eyes do not move, and Martin feels their cold gaze stare into him and through him; distantly, Martin feels Jon's hand slowly close around his. 


End file.
